


Don’t F*ck It Up

by gllh0222



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gllh0222/pseuds/gllh0222
Summary: Charlie is self-destructive, can love change him?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Charlie Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Don’t F*ck It Up

Charlie Weasley is what a Mind Healer would call “self-destructive.”

After successfully securing the Captain title and earning his way onto the English national team, he gave up Quidditch to become a dragon tamer.

As a dragon tamer he worked hard, rising through the ranks, only to fall into bed with his boss the night before he was to be offered a promotion.

And well, if that relationship went up in flames because of his own inability to settle down, he’d just say that was his MO.

In the wake of the war he knows something needs to change. He’s no longer as young as he once was and somehow all of his brothers have started careers and families of their own.

Without a goal he returns to England, quickly taking over the Care of Magical Creatures course from Hagrid who was never quite the same.

Walking into the Great Hall for the first time a professor, his world shifts.

At the front sits a fully grown, Neville Longbottom. His smile is radiant and he gives an aura of easy confidence and somehow Charlie knows that if he ever gets a chance with that man, he’ll do anything to make sure he doesn’t fuck it up.


End file.
